


Wait For It

by ChloeOgradyXo



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeOgradyXo/pseuds/ChloeOgradyXo
Summary: Megan Levine is sixteen-years-old. She's always struggled with her mental health and it's about to get a whole lot worse. When Megan meets Antonio Dawson, he does everything in his power to help her but will she let him?
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Antonio Dawson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Sergeant Hank Voight walks into the bullpen of the 21st District's Intelligence unit and pins up some crime scene pictures on the board. 'Listen up!' He turns to face his team which consists of- Detective Jay Halstead, Detective Hailey Upton, Detective Antonio Dawson, Officer Adam Ruzek, Officer Kim Burgess and Officer Kevin Atwater. They all stop what they are doing and turn to face him. 'Robbery-Homicide have just turned a case over to us. They haven't been able to get anywhere with it and they've just had a major case jump off.' He continues sticking some pictures on the board. 'Two months ago, a family was killed in what looks like a home invasion gone wrong. The M.O matches that off six other robbery-homicides over the past year.'

'Did they have any suspects?' Jay queries.

'A married couple.' Voight nods. 'Harry and Taylor Levine. They have a connection to all of the victims and their financials are all over the place. They also have a sixteen-year-old daughter, Megan. She attends Bishop's College Boarding School in Quebec, which is one of the many reasons the financials are messed up. She was at school at the time of each and every single home invasion so she's been ruled out as a suspect. She knows that her parents are suspects, that's about it. We keep her out of this unless necessary. Understood?' Everyone nods. 'Going by the parent's emails, she'll be due back into Chicago in two weeks so Halstead, I want you to contact the school and try and get her on the next flight back. We may need her.' Halstead nods, picks up the receiver to his desk phone and calls the school. 'Upton, I want you to look over the case files with Dawson and Burgess. Ruzek and Atwater, I want you to dig up everything you can on the Levine family. Megan included.' They all wait a few minutes for Jay to get off the phone.

'Sarge, we've got a problem.' Halstead puts the receiver down and stands up. 'Megan left school during her free time a few days ago and hasn't been seen since. Quebec police have been looking for her. They were going to leave it another day before contacting CPD. They've got a BOLO out which they've just sent over a copy of so that we can send it out here. The school dean has stated that Megan has been acting strange the past few weeks, she has become withdrawn. They said that it happened after her parents flew out to visit her.'

'She could have gone home.' Kevin states. Voight looks at him. 'That's the first place I'd go.'

'Then let's go and see if her parents have seen her. We'll hold off on sending the BOLO out until after we've spoken to the parents.' Voight nods. 'Let's go.'

.

Everyone from Intelligence pulls up in front of the Levine residence and get out of their cars. They all walk up the path to the house and Antonio knocks on the door.

'Chicago P.D!' He announces. When there's no answer he knocks again. 'Chicago P.D!' Once again, there's no answer.

'Try the door.' Voight tells him. Antonio puts his hand on the door handle, turns it and pushes the door which opens. They all walk in.

'Megan?!' Jay shouts. They start looking around the house, calling her name. They are about to look in the kitchen when they hear a noise coming from upstairs.

'That came from upstairs.' Antonio states. They all walk to the stairs and start to walk up. 'Megan?!' 

_**SLAM!** _

They hear a door slam. 

'Megan?' Antonio shouts once more as they walk up the stairs. They all approach the only room with the door closed. Antonio knocks on the door. 'Megan?' 

'GO AWAY!' Megan shouts.

'Megan, we're with the Chicago Police Department. People have been looking for you.' Hailey says. There's no response. 'We want to make sure that you're safe.' Again, no response. She puts her hand on the handle ready to open the door but looks at Voight for confirmation. Voight nods and so Hailey twists the handle, pushes the door open and leads everyone in. When they walk in, they see Megan sat on the floor against her bed with a blade in her hands. There are open cuts seeping blood all down her wrists alongside old scars and cuts scabbing over.

'Megan, can you put the blade down?' Adam asks.

'I-I-' Megan shakes her head, tears in her eyes and her voice cracking. Antonio takes his gun out of his holster and hands it to Kim. He pushes past everyone and crouches down in front of Megan. 'It's my fault.'

'What's your fault?' Voight questions. Megan just shakes her head.

'It's okay, Megan.' Antonio reassures her. 'My name's Antonio. People have been looking for you.'

'I shouldn't have walked out the school, I know.' Megan nods.

'Why did you?' Antonio queries.

'I-I don't know.' Megan shakes her head. 'I didn't know what else to do.'

'How about you put the blade down and we can talk about it?' Antonio says. Megan keeps a firm grip on the blade. 'It's okay.' He gently puts his hand on her wrist. 'It's okay.' He says again. He goes to take the blade out of her hand but she fights him off. Antonio keeps trying to get the blade whilst being careful not to get cut himself. Eventually, he manages to get Megan's hand stable and force the blade out of his hand. He passes the blade back to Kevin. Megan breaks down crying. 'It's okay, Megan. We're going to help you.'

'Ambulance is in the way.' Jay whispers to Voight.

'I'm sorry.' Megan tells Antonio.

'You don't need to apologise.' Antonio shakes his head.

'Your hand.' Megan points out. Antonio looks at his left hand. There's a cut on his palm about an inch in length.

'It's fine.' Antonio replies. 'It's not your fault.' He adds, causing Megan to scoff. 'I shouldn't have tried to force the blade out of your hand.'

'You were trying to stop me from cutting again.' Megan raises an eyebrow. 'Pretty sure it's my fault.' Hailey then walks back into the room (she had gone to meet the ambulance outside) with Sylvie Brett and Emily Foster from Firehouse 51. When Antonio moves out of the way and they see Megan, Sylvie stops dead in her tracks.

'Meg?' Sylvie says quietly.

'Hey, Sylvie.' Megan sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

When Antonio moves out of the way and they see Megan, Sylvie stops dead in her tracks.

'Meg?' Sylvie says quietly.

'Hey, Sylvie.' Megan sighs. Emily and Sylvie kneel down in front of Megan. They both put their gloves on and hook her up to the monitor. Sylvie gently takes Megan's arms and looks at her wrists. 'I didn't know you'd moved to Chicago.' Megan tells Sylvie.

'How do you two know each other?' Emily asks them.

'My mom - adoptive mom - is sisters with Megan's mom.' Sylvie replies.

'So you're -' Emily starts.

'Cousins?' Megan raises an eyebrow. 'Yeah.' She nods. Sylvie opens up a pack of antiseptic wipes and starts cleaning the blood from Megan's arm.

'Aren't you supposed to be at that boarding school?' Sylvie queries.

'I- it's a long story.' Megan says, looking down.

'Where are your mom and dad?' Sylvie queries.

'That's also a long story.' Antonio says. Emily notices the cut on his hand. Antonio sees her looking at it. 'I'm fine. Just concentrate on Megan for now.' Emily hands him a gauze to cover the cut before turning her attention back to the young girl and starts cleaning the blood from Megan's other arm.

'When you get to Med, they'll want to do a psyche evaluation on you.' Emily informs her.

'I know.' Megan nods. 'I've been through it over a dozen times.' Sylvie and Emily start wrapping the bandages around her arms.

'You know you call me about anything anytime.' Sylvie reminds her.

'I know,' Megan sighs and nods, 'but you have your own life to worry about.'

'Are you on any medication?' Sylvie queries.

'No.' Megan shakes her head. 'I don't fit the criteria to be prescribed anti-depressants, whatever the hell that means.' There are a few minutes of silence.

'We're going to start an IV line and start you on some saline to replace the blood that you've lost until we get you to the hospital. They'll start transfusion blood there.' Emily informs her.

'I haven't lost that much blood.' Megan shakes her head.

'You've lost quite a bit.' Sylvie nods. 'You're pale and your blood pressure is a bit low.' She gets the cannula packaging out of the medical bag and opens. She gets ready to insert the needle.

'No!' Megan jerks her hand away.

'Right, fear of needles.' Sylvie sighs. 'I'm sorry, Meg.'

'What have nurses or medics done before to help you with the needles?' Emily questions.

'Oh, they knock me out and do it then.' Megan states. Sylvie laughs softly thinking it was a joke. 'I'm not kidding. They legit give me sedative or whatever and do it.'

'Is there anything else that they do?' Emily asks.

'They just distract me and do it when I'm not paying attention.' Megan smiles.

'You could have led with that.' Sylvie raises an eyebrow. As they talk, Emily inserts the cannula.

'Where would the fun have been in that?' Megan smiles.

'There we go.' Emily says. Megan looks at her hand and sees the cannula in place. The saline drip has already been connected and started. 'You didn't feel it?'

'When you've had so many you don't tend to feel it anymore.' Megan replies. 'I thought that it'd make me less scared of needles but I guess not.'

'Right.' Emily sighs as she stands up and unfolds the stairchair. 'Let's get you down to the ambulance.' Sylvie and Emily help Megan stand up, sit her down on the stairchair and strap her in. 'We're going to take you to Med.' 

'Dawson, go with her. We'll meet you there.' Voight tells Antonio and he nods. 'Make sure you get your hand looked at.' Megan looks at Voight.

'My keys, including the keys to the garage, are on the desk so if you need to look around whilst you're here, go ahead.' Megan tells him. 'I kinda figured you'd want to look around whilst you're here, especially since my parents aren't here to stop you.'

'You're a smart kid.' Voight smiles. 

'I know what my parents are messed up in, or rather what you guys think they're messed up in.' Megan raises an eyebrow.

'You said that your mom and dad aren't here.' Kevin states. 'Where are they?' 

'I have no idea.' Megan shakes her head. 'They weren't here when I got here yesterday. I haven't seen them since they flew to Quebec to see me,' she adds, 'and no, I don't know where they could be.' 

'Do you want us to pack you a bag whilst we're here?' Jay queries. Megan looks at Sylvie who nods and then back at Jay.

'Are you sure?' Megan asks. 

'He wouldn't have offered if he wasn't sure.' Voight answers for Jay.

'Yeah.' Megan nods. 'Thanks.'

'We better make a move.' Sylvie hints. 

'I'll help you down the stairs.' Kevin states. 

'Why can't I just walk?' Megan asks. 

'We don't want you passing out and hurting yourself even more.' Emily tells her. 'It's protocol.' She looks at Sylvie. 'Let's go.' 

'Antonio?' Sylvie motions for him to follow them.

'I'll be down in a sec.' Antonio nods. With that, Sylvie, Emily and Kevin take Megan out and down to the ambulance. 'Do we call CPS?' 

'I don't think that that's necessary.' Voight shakes his head. 'Sylvie is family so, hopefully, Sylvie will let her stay with her.' 

'Why not send her back to the school?' Hailey questions. 

'When I was on the phone to the school earlier, the dean told me that there hasn't been a payment for months. He said that if her parents missed one more payment, they'll be forced to kick her out. Since her parent most likely won't make the next payment, we may as well pull her out.' Jay explains. 

'What about her stuff?' Kim asks. 

'Her roommate and tutor is going to pack everything up and then her tutor is going to drive here with them.' Jay replies. 'The tutor will be here in a few days.' 

'Let's start looking around the house. Don't take anything for evidence unless it's absolutely necessary.' Voight tells everyone. 'For the sake of gender sensitivity, Upton and Burgess, you two pack a bag for Megan. I'm sure you know the guidelines for what to pack for a psychiatric inpatient.' They both nod. 'Everyone else spread out around the house.' Everyone, apart from Hailey and Kim make their way out of the room and start searching around the house. Antonio walks out to the ambulance. Sylvie is standing outside of the ambulance waiting for Antonio whilst Emily is sat in the back of the ambulance with Megan. 

'Foster will get you cleaned up on the way to Med.' Sylvie informs him. 'Megan will need a few stitches and a small transfusion. She'll definitely be admitted for a psychiatric hold.' 

'Do you know what caused her-' Antonio starts to ask but then stops when he realises he doesn't know how to word what he wants to say. 

'Megan's mental health has been low for a good few years.' Sylvie says knowing what he's trying to ask. 'She was bullied over her weight in middle school which is where it started, I guess. She's recovering from anorexia and bulimia. I haven't seen her in about a year. We've talked over Instagram and on the phone but I didn't realise it was _this_ bad. The bullying is why she was sent to the boarding school in the first place.' 

'Brett!' Emily shouts. 'She's having a seizure!' 


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio walks out to the ambulance. Sylvie is standing outside of the ambulance waiting for Antonio whilst Emily is sat in the back of the ambulance with Megan. 

'Foster will get you cleaned up on the way to Med.' Sylvie informs him. 'Megan will need a few stitches and a small transfusion. She'll definitely be admitted for a psychiatric hold.' 

'Do you know what caused her-' Antonio starts to ask but then stops when he realises he doesn't know how to word what he wants to say. 

'Megan's mental health has been low for a good few years.' Sylvie says knowing what he's trying to ask. 'She was bullied over her weight in middle school which is where it started, I guess. She's recovering from anorexia and bulimia. I haven't seen her in about a year. We've talked over Instagram and on the phone but I didn't realise it was this bad. The bullying is why she was sent to the boarding school in the first place.' 

'Brett!' Emily shouts. 'She's having a seizure!' Sylvie runs to the back of the ambulance, climbs in and helps Emily.

'Diazepam.' Emily states. She reaches into the medical bag, gets out a syringe of Diazepam, places it into Megan's cannula and pushes the medication through. After a minute, Megan stops seizing. 'She's most likely overdosed on something.' Sylvie gets the oxygen mask and places it over Megan's head and over her nose and mouth. 'We should put restraints on.'

'Yeah.' Sylvie nods in agreement. 'If she comes to before we get to the hospital, she'll be confused. She'll try to get up and most likely hurt herself again.' Emily stands up, rummages through the cubbys until she finds the restraints. She hands one to Emily and they both attach the restraints to the bed before putting Megan's hands through them. 'Let's get to Med.' Sylvie tells Emily. 'I'll call ahead to get psyche on standby.' Sylvie jumps out of the back and rejoins Antonio. 'We've stopped the seizure. We're going to head to Med now so jump in the back and Foster will look you over.'

.

Arriving at Med, Megan is now conscious. Sylvie and Emily have removed the restraints. Doctors Will Halstead and Daniel Charles alongside Nurse April Sexton walk up to them.

'This is Megan Levine. She's sixteen years old. She's got self-inflicted wounds to both wrists. She's had a seizure which was relieved with diazepam. We think she overdosed.' Sylvie starts the handover.

'I didn't overdose!' Megan insists. 'How many times do I have to say it?!'

'She has a history of poor mental health.' Sylvie adds. They wheel her into the treatment as Emily recites the young girl's vitals.

'Hank Voight's unit found her.' Emily says. 'Detective Dawson has a deep laceration to his palm.' She continues. 'He's behind us.'

'I'll get him into a treatment room and get Doctor Choi to take a look.' April says before walking away. Will, Emily and Sylvie help Megan over to the bed.

'She's my cousin, so I'll be staying with her.' Sylvie informs the two doctors. 'Voight will explain everything when he gets here. We don't know where her parents are so I'll just say now that I give consent for you to run any tests and procedures you deem necessary.' Emily then leaves to take the kit back to the ambulance. Ambulance 61 has been taken out of rotation for the remainder of the shift.

'Hi, Megan.' Will smiles. 'I'm Dr Halstead. I'll be taking care of you today.' Dr Charles then steps forward. 'This is Dr Charles, he's-'

'A psychiatrist.' Megan sighs. 'You're here to do an evaluation - ask me how I'm feeling today, how I've been feeling the last few weeks, you're going to ask me what I think led to me self-harming today before putting me under a psychiatric hold.' She says. 'I've been through this plenty of times before. I know the drill.' There are a few moments of silence.

'Well,' Will walks to the side of the bed, 'I'm going to check the cuts on your wrists and send you for some scans to see if there is any damage to the nerves and tendons. Whilst we wait for those to be available, Dr Charles will have a chat with you.'

'I'll need to have a look at your previous psychiatric history.' Dr Charles states. 'What hospital have you been mainly treated at?'

'Lakeshore here in Chicago and Montreal Children's Hospital in Quebec.' Megan replies.

'Quebec?' Will asks confused as takes the bandages from around Megan's wrist off.

'I go to,' she starts, 'I _went_ to,' she corrects herself, 'school there.' She finishes. 'I had to be taken to that hospital quite a lot.' Will examines the cuts. 

'You've opened up some cuts that were already healing.' Will tells her. 'We're going to have to close some of these up with skin glue. Is that okay?' 

'Yeah.' Megan nods.

'Great.' Will smiles. 'I'll go and order those scans. We're also going to run some blood tests However, if you have taken anything with the plan to overdose, we need to know now.' 

'I haven't taken anything.' Megan shakes her head. 

'Meg-' Sylvie starts to say. 

'I haven't overdosed!' Megan shouts. 'Sorry.' She says quieter. 'I get why you had to ask.'

'In that case, we'll have to do a CT of your head to find out why you had a seizure.' Will says. 'I'll be back once all of your test results are back to close the cuts.' He covers the cuts back up before walking out of the room. Dr Charles looks at Sylvie. Sylvie clears her throat. 

'I'm going to go to the vending machine.' Sylvie states. She looks at Megan. 'Do you want anything?' She asks her cousin.

'No, I'm fine.' Megan shakes her head. Sylvie then leaves. After a couple of minutes, Dr Charles sits on one of the stools.

'Where are your parents?' He queries. 

'I don't know.' Megan sighs. 'I couldn't really care, to be honest.' 

'What makes you say that?' Dr Charles asks. 

'The fact that they're killing people and robbing their houses; then leaving me to deal with it all.' Megan replies. 'I probably shouldn't even talk about it.' 

'Is that how Voight and his team found you? They wanted to speak to your parents?' 

'No.' Megan shakes her head. 'They were looking for me.' 

'How do you mean?' 

'I walked out of school back in Quebec.' Megan replies. 'Technically, I've been a missing person for over 72 hours.' 

'Why'd you walk out of the school?' Dr Charles queries.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Megan shakes her head.

'That's fine.' Dr Charles nods.

'I cut today because erm-' Megan starts quietly.

'You don't have to tell me.' Dr Charles tells her.

'I'm going to have to at some point.' Megan responds. 'You'll see in my file that I'm recovering from anorexia and bulimia. Well, today, I had a more to eat than usual and I felt like making myself sick. But I didn't. Instead, I cut myself. I know it's not the solution but I can't go down the route of an eating disorder again.'

'What's your relationship like with Sylvie?'

'We talk all the time.' Megan says. 'Although, because of me being sent to the boarding school, we haven't seen each other in a year. She's one of the few people I speak to with regards to my mental health.' She continues. 'I just haven't told her how bad it's got.' She takes a deep breath. 'Everyday is just a battle.'

'Have you tried medication?'

'Nope.' Megan replies shaking her head. 'The doctors at Lakeshore and in Montreal said that it wouldn't help.'

'There I disagree.' Dr Charles raises an eyebrow. 'You never know until you try.' He adds. 'I'll tell you what, how about we try you on some anti-depressants?' Dr Charles suggests. 'We'll get you started on them down here.' He says as he stands up. 'I have to go to a meeting but I'll check on you later.'

'Thank you.' Megan smiles slightly. Dr Charles nods before walking out. As he does, Sylvie walks back in.

'Everything okay?' Sylvie asks her.

'Yeah.' She nods. 'Dr Charles is going to start me on some anti-depressants.'

'That's good.' Sylvie smiles. 'Since I've got you alone, I want to tell you something. I haven't told anyone else yet so you've got to promise to keep it a secret.' Megan nods. 'I'm pregnant.'


	4. Chapter 4

Sylvie walks back into Megan's hospital room.

'Everything okay?' Sylvie asks her.

'Yeah.' She nods. 'Dr Charles is going to start me on some anti-depressants.'

'That's good.' Sylvie smiles. 'Since I've got you alone, I want to tell you something. I haven't told anyone else yet so you've got to promise to keep it a secret.' Megan nods. 'I'm pregnant.'

'You're pregnant?!' Megan grins.

'Keep it down!' Sylvie tells her.

'What? Is the father here?' Megan asks quieter. Sylvie simply nods. 'Oh my God! It's Detective Dawson, isn't it?' 

'I forgot how smart you are.' Sylvie laughs.

'Well, it's hardly rocket science.' Megan raises an eyebrow. 'I saw the way you two looked at each other.'

'We dated for a little while.' Sylvie tells her. 'We're not together anymore, though.' 

'How did you two meet?' 

'I used to work with his sister.' Sylvie replies. 'He's a nice guy.' April then walks in with a wheelchair. 

'Hi, Megan.' They smile. 'I'm April. I'm here to take you for your scans.'

'I am _not_ going in _that_.' Megan points to the wheelchair. 

'It's protocol.' April informs her. Megan looks at Sylvie. 

'She's right.' Sylvie nods. 'You've lost a bit of blood so you could pass out if you try and push yourself.'

'Walking is hardly pushing myself.' Megan laughs. 

'Megan.' Sylvie raises an eyebrow. 

'Fine.' Megan sighs. April walks to the side of the bed with the wheelchair. She unhooks the bag of saline from the bedside drip stand and attaches it to the drip stand on the wheelchair. Sylvie and April help Megan into the wheelchair. 'Are you coming with me?' She asks Sylvie.

'If you want me to.' Sylvie replies and Megan nods. Sylvie looks at April. 'Is it okay if I come with her?' 

'Of course.' April nods.

~

Forty minutes have passed, Will walks back into the room with April. Sylvie is still sat with Megan.

'Hi, Megan, Sylvie.' He looks at Megan. 'We have your test and scan results back.' He informs her. 'There is no damage to the tendons or muscles which is good. There is nothing in your system to suggest that you overdosed. However, as you know, we had to do a head CT. Have you hit your head recently?'

'It looks like you already know the answer to that.' Megan sighs.

'You have a contusion to the brain. As all your tests were normal, it's looking the seizure was a result of a delayed concussion.' Will says. 'When and how did you hit you hit your head?' 

'It was yesterday.' Megan replies. 'I passed out and hit the side of my head as I went down.'

'How long were you unconscious for?' Will queries. 

'I don't know.' Megan shakes her head. 'It must have been a good few minutes.' 

'Do you mind if I have a feel of your head?' Will asks. 

'Of course.' Megan nods. Will walks to Megan's bedside and feels her head. When he gets to an inch above her right ear, he feels a bump. 'Ouch.' Megan hisses in pain. 

'Sorry.' Will apologises. He stands back and looks at Megan. 'There's a bump above your right ear. It's normal for it to hurt when pressure is applied. It will be like that for a few days at least. We're going to have to keep a close eye on you so whilst you're under the psychiatric hold, you be placed in a medical room instead of a normal room.' 

'Okay.' Megan nods. 

'You're okay with being put under a psych hold?' Sylvie questions. 

'I'm used to it.' Megan shrugs. 

'I'll go and update Dr Charles and I'll also rope in neurosurgery about the concussion. April will clean, close and dress the cuts on your wrists for you.' Will then leaves and April sits on a stool next to the bed and starts preparing to close the wounds. 

'Are you two close?' April asks Sylvie and Megan. 

'Yeah.' Megan and Sylvie nod.

'We haven't seen each other in about a year because I was at school in Quebec but we've talked pretty much every day.' Megan replies. 'I don't have any brothers or sisters so when my mom and dad had to work, Sylvie's mom would babysit me and then when Sylvie was old enough, she'd look after me.' 

'She was a very convincing, and sometimes manipulative, child.' Sylvie laughs. 'If she wanted, let's say ice-cream, she'd do whatever it takes to get it.' 

'I loved ice-cream.' Megan justifies herself.

.

It has been a few hours. Megan is in a room on the psychiatric ward, sleeping. Sylvie is still with her and hasn't left her side. Matthew Casey walks onto the ward with a bag in his hand. He walks up to the desk and asks to be directed to Megan's room. The nurse points him in the direction of Megan's room. He walks up to the room and knocks lightly on the door frame. Sylvie looks at him, stands up and joins him in the hallway. 

'Hey.' Matt smiles.

'Hey.' Sylvie smiles back. 

'I've got your bag for you.' Matt hands her the bag. 'I know you asked Foster to do it but I was passing by here anyway.'

'Thanks.' Sylvie nods. 

'So, that's your cousin?' He questions, motioning to the room with his head. 

'Yeah.' Sylvie nods. 

'Where are her parents?' 

'No idea.' Sylvie shakes her head. 'They're on the run. From the police.' Matt looks at her confused. 'They're suspects in a number of robbery homicides. The police know that Meg isn't involved because she was always in school in Quebec when the robberies were happening.' 

'What is she going to do?' 

'I've spoken to DCFS and CPD, she's going to stay with me and Cruz.' Sylvie responds. 'I'm the closest person she has to family in Chicago.' 

'Boden and I talked earlier after Foster came back. She explained what had happened and although we can only grant you furlough for two weeks, once that two weeks is up and you come back to work, Megan can come and sit in the common room.' Matt tells her. 

'Thank you.' Sylvie nods. 'I appreciate that.'

'No problem.' Matt smiles.

'You know, she's seventeen in a few days and her parents have left her to clean up _their_ mess.' Sylvie sighs. 'I feel sorry for her. She shouldn't have to deal with that on top of her mental health problems.' 

'I don't know much about the situation but I agree with you.' Matt says. 'I'll let you get back to her. I'll see you soon.' Matt turns around and walks away. A few minutes later, Antonio walks onto the psych floor and up to Sylvie. 

'Hey.' Antonio grins.

'Hey.' Sylvie smiles slightly. 'What brings you here?' 

'Voight sent me to check on Megan.' Antonio replies. 'How is she?' 

'I honestly don't know.' Sylvie sighs and shakes her head. 'She hasn't told me anything. She's sleeping at the moment.' 

'Voight would like it if you kept us updated on her.' Antonio states. 'Especially if her mom and dad try and contact her.' 

'I figured.' Sylvie nods. 'Can we go for a coffee in the cafeteria? I need to speak to you about something.' 

'Sure.' Antonio nods. 

'Great.' Sylvie smiles. 


	5. Chapter 5

Antonio walks onto the psych floor and up to Sylvie.

'Hey.' Antonio grins.

'Hey.' Sylvie smiles slightly. 'What brings you here?'

'Voight sent me to check on Megan.' Antonio replies. 'How is she?'

'I honestly don't know.' Sylvie sighs and shakes her head. 'She hasn't told me anything. She's sleeping at the moment.'

'Voight would like it if you kept us updated on her.' Antonio states. 'Especially if her mom and dad try and contact her.'

'I figured.' Sylvie nods. 'Can we go for a coffee in the cafeteria? I need to speak to you about something.'

'Sure.' Antonio nods.

'Great.' Sylvie smiles. 'Let me just drop my bag in Meg's room.' She walks into Megan's room as quietly as she can so that she doesn't wake her up, places her bag on the chair and walks back out to Antonio. 'Let's go.' They both walk down to the cafeteria, get a coffee and sit down at a table. 

'It's been a while since we've got coffee together.' Antonio states.

'Yeah.' Sylvie laughs nervously. 

'So, what did you want to speak about?' Antonio asks.

'I've been putting this off for a couple of weeks but I fear that if I don't tell you soon, it will be too late.' Sylvie says. 'I'm pregnant.' She adds. 'With your baby.' Antonio stares at her speechless. 'Antonio?' 

'We're having a baby?' He says quietly. 

'Yeah.' Sylvie simply nods. A smile creeps across Antonio's face. 

'How far along are you?' Antonio queries. 

'I'm not sure.' Sylvie shakes her head. 'I think maybe two months since that was the last time we-' She then stops. 'I know we've been on and off for the past year or so but I just thought you deserved to know.' She stands up. 'I better get back to Megan in case she wakes up. Given what's happened, I don't want her to be alone.' 

'Call me?' Antonio tells in a questioning tone as he also stands up.

'Sure.' Sylvie smiles and nods before walking away.

.

A few days have passed. Megan is sitting in her room on the psychiatric ward reading a book when one of the nurses knocks on the door. Megan turns to face her.

'Hi, Megan.' The nurse smiles. 'It's time for your session with Dr Charles.' Megan closes her book and stands up. 'How are you feeling today?' The nurse asks as Megan walks up to her.

'I'm not sure.' Megan shakes her head. 'A bit better, I guess.' She adds scratching her arm. 

'Try not to scratch your cuts. They'll take longer to heal otherwise.' The nurse tells her.

'I can't help it,' Megan says, dropping her hand, 'but I'll try.' 

'Great.' The nurse smiles. 'Let's go.' The nurse leads Megan to one of the consulation rooms where Doctor Charles is waiting for her. When thry walk in, Megan spots Mr Adrian Hunter, her tutor from the boarding school, sat with Dr Charles. The nurse leaves, closing the door behind her. 

'Hi, Megan.' Dr Charles smiles slightly. 'I asked Mr Hunter to join us. Is that okay?' Megan stays silent. 'Megan?' 

'Yeah, that's fine.' Megan nods unconvincingly.

'You can say no if you want.' Dr Charles informs her. Megan sees that Adrian is staring at her with a smirk. 

'It's fine. He can stay.' Megan replies.

'Take a seat then.' Dr Charles states. Megan sits in one of the chairs opposite them. 'How did you sleep last night?' 

'I kept waking up.' Megan replies. 'I don't think I slept for more than an hour and a half at a time.' 

'Sleeping trouble is a common side effect when you first start anti-depressants.' Dr Charles explains. 'Hopefully, as you get used to them, you'll find it easier to sleep. I can't perscribe you any sleeping pills since they can be dangerous if you take even a fraction more than what you're perscribed and given your history, I don't want to put you in danger.'

'You mean you don't want to risk me overdosing?' Megan raises an eyebrow. 

'Mr Hunter informed us that you have tried to overdose on sleeping pills before.' Dr Charles says. 'What happened?' Megan stays silent. Dr Charles turns to face Adrian. 'Mr Hunter?'

'It was when she first came to the boarding school.' Adrian tells him. 'She-'

'I was homesick.' Megan cuts him off. 'I thought that it would make my parents keep me at home but my roommate figured out what I was doing and told someone.' 

'So it wasn't an attempt to take your own life?' Dr Charles queries. 

'I didn't have enough to do that.' Megan says.

'If you did, would you have the intent to end your life?' Dr Charles asks. Megan stays silent and looks down. 'Your answer isn't going to determine whether you stay here any longer.'

'Maybe.' Megan mutters. 'Yeah.' She adds as she looks up. 

'May I ask what made you think like that?' Dr Charles questions.

'Does being driven out of the school and country by bullies fit the bill?' Megan laughs softly. 'My parents thought it would be best that I get out of Chicago and start afresh with new friends.' She manouvers herself so that she's sitting cross-legged on the chair. 'Truth be told, I think it made me worse.' 

'Why do you say that?' Dr Charles asks. Megan looks at Adrian who has an eyebrow raised.

'Being away from my family.' Megan sighs as she looks back at Dr Charles. 'Moving to a whole new school not to mention a completely different country. It took me a while to adjust but I was still miserable.' There's a few minutes of silence until Dr Charles clears his throat. 'Mr Hunter, could you please step outside so I can speak to Megan alone?' 

'Of course.' Adrain nods before standing up and leaving. He closes the door behind him and waits in the hallway. 

'I noticed that having your tutor in here made you feel a bit uncomfortable.' Dr Charles points out. 'If he did anything to you at the school, this is a safe space. You can tell me anything and everything.' 

'Nothing happened.' Megan shakes her head. There are another few moments of silence. 'My 72 hours is up later on today, right?' 

'It is, yes.' Dr Charles nods. 'Sylvie will be coming to pick you up between 5 and 6 this evening.' Megan stands up. 

'Are we finished?' Megan asks. 

'We are.' Dr Charles nods. 'I'll come and speak to you just before you leave.' Megan then walks out of the room. She doesn't see Adrian so she makes her way to her room. As soon as she gets into her room, she slams the door, leans against it and takes a deeo breath. 

'You didn't think you'd be able to get rid of me, did you?' She hears Adrain say, making her jump. She sees him sat on her bed. 

'Shit.' She puts her hand on her chest. 'What the fuck are you doing in here?! You're going to get me into trouble!' 

'You're worth it.' Adrian smiles.

'Look.' Megan sighs. 'You need to leave. Now.' 

'Meg.' Adrain stands up. Megan stands up straight and opens her door. 

'Dr Charles will be looking for you.' Megan adds. Adrian sighs and walks out of the room. Megan closes the door behind him, sits on her bed and puts her head in her hands.

.

It gets to 5:30pm. Sylvie is picking Megan up from Med. They've spoken to Dr Charles and picked up her perscription. Sylive is signing Megan out whilst Megan is sat in one of the chairs when Dr Charles joins them. He sits down in the chair next to Megan. 

'You've got an appoinment with Dr Kwon in a couple of weeks. I'll be sitting in on the appointment if that's okay with you?' Dr Charles tells her. 

'Sure.' Megan smiles and nods. Sylvie turns around to face them. 

'You ready?' Sylvie asks. 'My friend is waiting outside for us.'

'Yeah.' Megan nods as she stands up. She turns to face Dr Charles. 'Thank you, Dr Charles.'

'Take care of yourself, Megan.' Dr Charles smiles. 'I'll see you in a couple of weeks.' Sylvie and Megan then leave. 

When they reach the parking lot, Joe Cruz is waiting for them. Sylvie takes Megan up to him. 

'Meg, this is Joe Cruz.' Sylvie introduces Joe to Megan. 'He's one of my closest friends and he also works at Firehouse 51.' She adds. 'Cruz, this is Megan. My cousin.' 

'Nice to meet you.' Megan smiles.

'You too.' Cruz smiles back. 

'We better get home so I can start making dinner.' Sylvie states.

'Why can't we just get pizza?' Megan complains. 'It _is_ too late to be cooking.'

'You need to eat something nutritious. The food here isn't as healthy as you think it is.' Sylvie replies.

'Joe.' Megan states with an evil grin on her face.

'Yes?' Cruz asks half scared, half intrigued. 

'Do you want to hear a story about Sylvie from when she used to look after me?' 

'Okay then.' Joe nods.

'I was 2011 so I must have been 9, I think.' Megan starts. 'It was like, a week after the release of Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. Sylvie was-'

'Actually, pizza does sound like a good idea.' Sylvie interrupts her. 'I can't be bothered to cook anyway. Let's go.' Sylvie leads the way and Cruz and Megan follow.

'You're gonna tell me the rest of the story, right?' Cruz whispers.

'Definitely.' Megan grins.


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving at the apartment, Sylvie leads Megan through to the spare bedroom which has already been made up for her.

'This is your room.' Sylvie tells her. 'Some friends and myself went to your house and packed up your things. We also unpacked for you. I hope that's okay.' 

'Of course.' Megan nods and smiles. 

'I'll leave you to get settled in.' Sylvie tells her before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. Megan sighs, takes her jacket off and sits on the edge of her bed. She looks down at her arm and stares at the healing cuts.

Fifteen minutes later, Sylvie walks back into the room. Megan hasn't moved an inch. 

'Megan?' Sylvie asks. 'You okay?' Megan looks up at Sylvie.

'Yeah.' Megan looks back up and nods. 'I just- I just didn't think that this is where I'd be after all the therapy I've had.' Sylvie sits next to her. 

'Therapy doesn't work for everyone.' Sylvie states. 'The medication might help, even if it's just a little bit.'

'Hopefully.' Megan sighs. 

'Just remember that you can always speak to me.' Sylvie states. 'You'll be staying with me and Cruz from now on. I want you to feel like this is your home now.' Megan smiles a little. 'Come on. The pizza's here.' They both stand up and walk out of the room. When they walk into the living room, Megan sees the pizza laid out on the table. There is also some potato wedges, two bottles of beer for Cruz and a can of soda for Megan. Cruz is sat on the floor waiting for them. 

'Everything good?' He asks them. 

'Yeah.' Both Sylvie and Megan nod as they sit down with him. Megan picks up a slice of pizza and takes a bite.

'Mmm.' Megan closes her eyes as she savours the pizza. 'I forgot how good Chicago pizza is.' She adds causing Cruz and Sylvie to laugh. 'What?' She opens her eyes. 'Boarding school food is gross,' she continues, 'and the eating disorders took over me.' They spend the next couple of hours talking about how the living arrangement will work and that Megan will start at the local high school in a couple of weeks. It gets to ten pm when Megan decides to go to bed.

~

It's the next morning and Megan's 17th birthday. When she wakes up at 7 am, she slips her sliders on, puts her cardigan on and walks out of her room. When she does, she sees that the apartment has been decorated with balloons and banners. She smiles slightly and walks into the kitchen where Cruz and Sylvie are sat talking. She sees a few presents on the table alongside a cake and a card.

'Hey.' She smiles slightly.

'There's the birthday girl.' Sylvie grins as she stands up and walks over to her. 'Happy birthday.' She says as she hugs Megan. 

'You didn't have to do anything for me.' Megan says as they part.

'Of course, we did.' Sylvie nods. They both sit at the counter with Cruz. 'Like I said, I want you to feel as welcome as possible here.' 

'Thank you.' Megan smiles.

'So, we were thinking we could go out for breakfast?' Sylvie suggests. 'Cruz has to go to work but once we've finished, I can take you to the firehouse and introduce you to everyone?'

'Sure.' Megan nods. Cruz looks at his watch, finishes up his coffee and stands up.

'Speaking of work, I better get going.' Cruz says. 'Happy birthday, Megan.' 

'Thanks.' Megan smiles. Cruz nods and walks out of the kitchen.

'So,' Sylvie pushes the presents and card over to Megan, 'I didn't really know what to get you, but I hope you like them anyway.' Megan opens the card before the presents. Sylvie had got her a few books, a new set of make-up brushes and a new notebook alongside $100 so that she can get whatever she wanted.

'Thank you, Sylvie.' Megan smiles gratefully as she hugs her cousin.

'No problem.' Sylvie smiles. 'Why don't you go and get ready? We'll go for breakfast in about an hour and a half.' Megan nods and walks to her room. Since she had a shower before she left the psychiatric unit, she just has a quick wash and brushes her teeth before getting dressed into some blue skinny jeans, a brownish sweater and pairs the outfit with some black vans.

  
Once she's dressed, she finds her straighteners and quickly straightens her hair. Once that's done, she does her usual everyday makeup look. An hour and fifteen minutes later, Megan is ready. She slips her phone into her back pocket, walks out of her room and sees that Sylvie is sat on the sofa.

'You ready?' Sylvie asks her.

'Yeah.' Megan nods.

'Great.' Sylvie smiles. 'Let's go.' They both walk out of the apartment, Sylvie locks up and they walk down to the car.

~

Fifteen minutes later, Sylvie is pulling up in front of a diner.

'I got a call from Sergeant Voight yesterday.' Sylvie starts.

'Oh?'

'He wants to speak to you.' Sylvie says. 'I told him that we'd go to the district today. Is that okay?' 

'Yeah.' Megan nods.

'Well go after I've taken you to the firehouse.' Sylvie informs her.

'Okay.' Megan replies. They both get out of the car, walk into the diner and sit in a booth. They look through the menu and a few minutes later, a waiter walks up to them.

'Good morning.' He smiles. 'Are you ready to order?'

'We are.' Sylvie nods. They both opt for the same thing. Avocado and eggs on toast and black coffee. The waiter notes down their order and table number.

'Your food won't be long and I'll bring your coffees over in a couple of minutes.' The waiter smiles.

'Thank you.' Sylvie nods. The waiter nods and walks away. 'So,' Sylvie looks at Megan, 'how are you feeling today?'

'I don't know.' Megan shrugs. 'My stomach hurts and I feel more thirsty than usual but Dr Charles said that that's usual when you're in anti-depressant. At least for the first month or so anyway.' Sylvie then looks to the door and is taken aback by who she sees. Megan looks at the door then back at Sylvie.

'Who's that?' Megan queries.

'Kyle.' Sylvie sighs.

'Kyle?' Megan raises an eyebrow. 'As in ex-fiancé Kyle?' She adds. 'The one you moved back to Fowlerton with and then decided Chicago was your home so you broke off the engagement and moved back here?'

'That's the one.' Sylvie laughs and nods.

'Wait-' Megan starts to say.

'I hooked up with Antonio when I got back.' Sylvie answers before Megan can ask anything. 'Kyle and I always used protection. I didn't with Antonio.'

'Does Kyle know about the baby?' Megan questions.

'No.' Sylvie shakes her head. 'I don't want him thinking that I moved here because of Antonio.' The waiter brings over their coffee and walks away again. 'Crap.' Sylvie mutters under her breath.

'What?' Megan asks.

'He's walking over here.' Sylvie states.

'Sylvie, hey.' Kyle smiles once he's reached the table. 

'K-K-Kyle. H-H-Hi.' Sylvie stutters. 

'How are you?' Kyle asks her. 

'I'm good.' Sylvie nods. 'It's good to be back at 51.' She adds. There are a few moments of silence.

'Hi.' Megan smiles, looking up at Kyle. 'I'm Megan.' 

'I was getting to that.' Sylvie laughs nervously. 'Kyle, this is Megan, my cousin. Megan, this is Kyle.' She formally introduces them to each other. 'Megan has moved in with me since her parents-'

'Are wanted for robbery-homicide.' Megan finishes causing Kyle to laugh. 'I'm not joking.' She says seriously. 'They're on the run and have left me to pick up all of the pieces.'

'Oh.' Kyle states. 

'What brings you back to Chicago?' Sylvie asks her ex-fiancé.

'It's a friends stag-do tonight.' Kyle replies. 'I go back to Fowlerton tomorrow.' He looks at his watch. 'I better get my coffee and go.' He says. 'It was nice seeing you.' He turns to Megan. 'It was nice meeting you, Megan.' 

'You too.' Megan nods and with that, Kyle walks off. 'He seems nice.' 

'He is.' Sylvie nods. 'But it just wasn't going to work out.' The waiter brings their food over and places it in front of them.

'Enjoy.' He smiles.

~

An hour later, Sylvie is pulling up in front of Firehouse 51. She turns to face Megan. 

'You'll really like these guys.' Sylvie tells her. 'We're all one big family.' 

'Will your boss be okay with me coming in?' Megan asks.

'Of course.' Sylvie nods. 'I called him this morning to make sure.' They both unbuckle their seatbelts, get out of the car and make their way up the drive and into the firehouse. They see Squad sitting at their table and Sylvie leads Megan over to them. 'Hey, guys.' Sylvie smiles. They all look at her. 

'Hey!' They all smile at her. 

'This is Megan, my cousin.' Sylvie states. 'Megan, this is Kelly Severide. Harold Capp, Tony Ferraris and obviously you know Cruz.' 

'Hi.' Megan gives an awkward wave. 

'So you're living with Brett and Cruz now?' Kelly asks Megan.

'Yeah.' Megan nods. 

'It's also her birthday.' Cruz pipes up.

'Happy birthday.' Kelly, Capp and Tony smile.

'I don't like to make a fuss about my birthday.' Megan shakes her head. 

'I'm going to go and introduce her to everyone else.' Sylvie says. 'Come on, Meg.' Megan follows Sylvie through to the common room. As soon as they walk in, everyone looks at them. 'Hey, guys. This is Megan. My cousin.' 

'Hey.' They all wave at her. Sylvie then goes on to introducing everyone to Megan. 

'Seeing as Megan is now living with myself and Cruz, I thought I should introduce you guys to her and vice versa.' Sylvie says. 

'Brett.' Sylvie hears from behind her. Sylvie and Megan turn around and see Boden. 'What brings you here?' 

'I just wanted to come and introduce Megan to everyone.' Sylvie replies. She then introduces Megan and Boden to each other. 'Chief, before we go, can I speak to you in private please?' 

'Of course.' Boden nods. 'Let's go to my office.' Sylvie looks at Megan. 

'Will you be okay?' Sylvie asks Megan. 

'Yeah.' Megan nods. 'I'll just wait in here.' Sylvie nods and walks off. Megan sits down at the table. 

'Sylvie said that you were at a boarding school in Canada.' Emily says. 

'I was.' Megan nods. 'But it seems that my parents took advantage of that and robbed a ton of houses and killed people.' She adds. 'CPD and DCFS thought that it'd be easier if I stay with Sylvie. Especially given my history of mental health issues.' They all look at her confused. 'I've had anorexia and bulimia and I've got anxiety and depression. I guess they don't want me getting worse.' They spend the next ten minutes talking until Sylvie rejoins them. 

'It looks like you guys are already getting along.' Sylvie grins. 'Megan, we have to get going. We need to get to the district.' Megan stands up. 

'It was nice meeting you all.' Megan smiles at everyone. They all say goodbye and Sylvie and Megan leave to head to the district.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Sylvie and Megan arrive at the 21st district. They walk up to the desk where Trudy is. 

'Hey, Trudy.' Sylvie smiles.

'Sylvie.' Trudy smiles back. 'What can I do for ya?' 

'Voight called me and told me to come with Megan.' Sylvie tells her.

'He told me to expect you.' Trudy nods. 'I'll take you two up.' Trudy walks from behind the desk. 'Follow me.' She leads the two up the stairs, into intelligence and to Voight's office. 'Hank,' Voight looks up from his desk, 'Sylvie Brett and Megan are here to see you.' 

'Thank you.' Voight nods. Trust lets Sylvie and Megan in before walking out and closing the door. 'Take a seat.' Sylvie and Megan sit in the chairs opposite him. 'Now, I was going to get your statement about everything that has happened so we can hear it first hand.' 

'Was?' Megan asks confused. 

'About an hour ago, we got word from NYPD S.W.A.T,' Voight starts, 'your parents invaded a house, thinking it was empty. It wasn't. There was a family of six there. They took the family hostage not knowing that one of them worked for NYPD and triggered an alarm. S.W.A.T entered the house and tried to end things peacefully but your parents opened fire.' 

'Let me guess, they were shot dead.' Megan finishes. 

'Yes.' Voight nods.

'Well,' Megan sighs as she stands up, 'they got what they deserved.' She sees that Sylvie and Voight are just staring at her. 'What? They killed people. _Innocent_ people. People who didn't deserve to die like that.' She adds. 

'Do you need her to formally identify the bodies?' Sylvie asks.

'No.' Voight shakes his head. 'ID on their body confirmed that and their car was not far from the scene.' 

'Do you know if they were definitely linked to the other cases?' Megan queries.

'We found substantial evidence that they were.' Voight nods. 'So we won't be bothering you with this case anymore.' 

'Are we done here?' Megan asks.

'Yes.' Voight nods. 'I'll get Detective Dawson to take you back downstairs.' Sylvie and Voight also stand up and they walk out of the office. 'Dawson.' Antonio looks up at them. 'Can you take Sylvie and Megan downstairs please?' 

'Of course.' Antonio nods, stands up from his desk and Sylvie and Megan follow him down the stairs. He walks out of the district and up to Sylvie's car with them. Once they reach the car, Sylvie and Megan turn to face Antonio. 'Megan, I'm-' 

'Don't say you're sorry about my parents.' Megan shakes her head. 'They don't deserve that. They were dead to me the moment they left me to try and figure out all of this mess.' 

'What do you want us to do with their bodies? They're going to be flown back here.' Antonio asks her.

'Burn 'em, throw 'em into Lake Michigan. I don't care. Just don't involve me in this.' Megan responds before opening the passenger door, getting into the car and slamming the door. 

'She's just angry.' Sylvie tries to cover for Megan.

'Don't worry about it.' Antonio shakes his head. 'If my parents had done what her parents did, I would react the same way.'

'I guess you're right.' Sylvie sighs. 

'Listen, we haven't had a proper chance to talk since you told me you were pregnant.' Antonio states.

'I know and that's my fault.' Sylvie replies. 'I've been focussing on Megan and getting her settled in and everything.'

'That's understandable.' Antonio nods. 'I was just wondering if you'd like to meet up for dinner sometime to talk it over?' He asks.

'Of course.' Sylvie nods. 'How about tomorrow? 8pm. Cruz will be off shift so I won't be leaving Megan alone.' 

'Great.' Antonio smiles. 'I'll see you then.' They both awkwardly hug before Antonio walks back into the district and Sylvie gets into the car. When she does, she sees that Megan is grinning at her. 

'What?' Sylvie asks.

'Why didn't you two just kiss?' Megan questions.

'We're not even dating, Meg.' Sylvie laughs.

'Please.' Megan scoffs. 'There's so much sexual tension between you too.'

'We've dated before-' Sylvie starts.

'I gathered that.' Megan laughs.

'And he has two kids already and an ex-wife who hates my guts.' 

'So?' Megan raises an eyebrow. 'Do you love him?' 

'Meg-' Sylvie attempts to change the subject.

'Do you love him?' Megan asks once more.

'I guess.' Sylvie replies quietly.

'Then what's stopping you?' Megan asks. 'If you love someone, you just have to go for it. Life is too short.' 

'When did you get so wise?' Sylvie laughs as she starts up the car. 'You should be a life coach or something.' 

'Yeah, well when you've through as much therapy as I have, you get to learn their techniques.' Megan responds. 

'Speaking of therapy, do you want to speak to someone about what you've just been told?' Sylvie asks her cousin.

'No.' Megan shakes her head. 'I'd rather not talk about it.' 

'Okay.' Sylvie nods. 'Just know that I'm here for you. Always.' 


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a couple of weeks. It is Megan's first day at her new school. She wakes up at 6am and has a quick wash. She brushes her hair and does her make-up before getting dressed into a pink sweater, blue jeans and some white canvas shoes.

She packs her backpack with her notebooks, her diary, her pencil case, her reading book and earphones. She walks out of her room and to the kitchen where Cruz and Sylvie are sat drinking some coffee.

'Good morning.' Sylvie smiles.

'Morning.' Megan smiles back. She places her bag down before making herself a bowl of cereal. 

'Are you ready for your first day back at school?' Cruz asks her. 

'Yes and no.' Megan sighs as she sits down with her cereal. 'I've never had good experiences with school.'

''You'll be fine.' Sylvie reassures her. 'The school already knows about your situation. If you're ever feeling overwhelmed, you can walk out of your lesson and go to the guidance counsellor. Or you can call me.' 

'Or me.' Cruz adds.

'Don't feel like you need to endure it.' Sylvie tells her. 'Your mental health should always be your priority. Okay?' 

'Okay.' Megan nods.

.

An hour later, Sylvie is pulling up in front of Monfort High School. She puts the brake on and turns to Megan. 

'Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?' Sylvie asks Megan. 

'I'm sure.' Megan nods. 'All I have to do is go to the front office and meet the guidance counsellor.'

'I just want you to feel safe.' Sylvie states. 'I mean, with your experiences-'

'Sylvie.' Megan cuts her off. 'I'll be fine.' She takes her seatbelt off and hugs Sylvie. 'Like you said, if I get too overwhelmed, I'll call you, I promise.' She adds as they part. 

'Since I'm on shift, will you be okay to come to the firehouse after school?' Sylvie queries.

'Yeah.' Megan smiles. 'I'll see you later.' She gets out of the car and walks up into the school. Once she's in the building, she navigates her way to the front office. She pushes the door open and walks in. A woman in her late twenties walks up to her. She's holding some paper in her hands.

'You must be Megan Levine.' She smiles.

'Yeah.' Megan nods.

'I'm Grace Davidson. The guidance counsellor.' The woman introduces herself. 'Your cousin, I think it was-' Megan nods, 'your cousin mentioned that you've had problems with public school in the past?'

'Yeah.' Megan nods. 'I was bullied which lead to my eating disorders and my mental health just went downhill from there.' 

'Well, we're here to support you.' Grace reassures her. 'My office door is always open and if you don't feel comfortable eating in front of everyone in the cafeteria, you can come and sit in my office.'

'Thanks.' Megan smiles slightly. 

'Now, you are already enrolled so there is no need to fill out any paperwork.' Grace says. 'Here is a map of the school grounds and your schedule.' She hands the papers to Megan. 'I'll be with you all day just to help you get orientated. Obviously, I won't be coming into classes with you, I'll take you to your classes and come at the end to take you your next one.' She explains. 'We do it with every new student.;

'Okay.' Megan agrees.

'Your first lesson is English.' Grace says. 'It doesn't start for another ten minutes but I'll take you now so you can get settled. Your teacher is new himself. Not to teaching, new to the school. He's only been here for a week.' Just then, another young girl walks into the office.

'Hey, Grace.' They beam.

'Sadie.' Grace nods at the young girl. 'Megan, this is Sadie Woodley. She's in all of the same classes as you.'

'She's my peer mentor, or whatever you call it here.' Megan guesses. 'I've been transferred to plenty of high schools and been given plenty of peer mentors.'

'Yeah.' Grace laughs and nods. 'Let's get you to your first class.' Grace and Sadie lead Megan to her English class. 

'So, what school were you at before here?' Sadie asks Megan.

'Bishop's College Boarding School in Quebec.' Megan responds. 

'Did you like it there?' Sadie questions.

'Not really.' Megan sighs. 'It's a long story. A _very_ long story.' They reach the classroom and stop.

'This is your classroom.' Grace tells Megan. 'Since Sadie is here, I will let her introduce you to your teacher.' 

'Thank you.' Megan smiles slightly before Graces walks away. Sadie turns to face Megan.

'Okay, so I couldn't say this in front of Grace but you are going to love our teacher!' Sadie smiles. 'He is just mouthwatering.' She adds with a smirk. 'Come on.' They both walk into the classroom. 'Sir?' The teacher, who is sat at his desk, looks up at them. Megan freezes when she sees who it is - Adrian Hunter.

'Miss Woodley.' The teacher nods.

'Sir, this is Megan Levine, she's new.' Sadie introduces Megan to the teacher. 'Megan, this is Mr Hunter.' Megan stays silent. 'Megan?' 

'It's nice to meet you, Miss Levine.' The teacher acts as if they've never met.

'You too, Mr Hunter.' Megan forces a smile.

.

It's the end of the school day, Megan is walking to Firehouse 51 when she feels someone catching up to her. She looks to her right and sees that it's Adrian. 

'Did I surprise you this morning?' He smirks. 

'How did you even know that Sylvie was sending me to that school?' Megan asks him.

'I have my ways.' Adrian responds. 'Our little arrangement we had in Canada applies here.' He goes to put his arm around her. 'Meg, I am doing this because I love you.'

'I know.' Megan says quickly. 'You-you just can't risk getting caught doing that in public. Rumours spread fast in Chicago.' She sees Firehouse 51 in the distance.

'I'll let you get to your cousin before she worries. We'll talk more tomorrow.' Adrian says before walking off.

.

Walking into the Firehouse, Megan sees that Ambulance 61, Truck 81 and Engine 51 are all out on a call but Squad 3 aren't. She walks further into the firehouse and puts on a fake smile.

'Hey!' Cruz grins when he sees her. 'How was your first day?' 

'Meh.' Megan shrugs her shoulders.

'Uh-oh. What happened?' Kelly asks as he sits up in his chair.

'Nothing.' Megan shakes her head. 'It's just-it's weird being back at public school. I'm not behind or anything - in fact, I'm ahead which is hard. Pretty much everything that I was taught today, I was taught in Canada. Before I went to Canada, I was known as the whale girl because people thought I was fat and then the stick lady because people thought I was too skinny. I couldn't compete. In Canada, I could be myself. No-one would judge me. Now that I'm back, I don't want to be known as the mysterious nerdy girl.' There a few moments of silence. 'I'm going to get a drink.' She turns around and walks off to the kitchen.

'How is she settling in?' Kelly asks Cruz.

'From what I've seen, good.' Cruz nods. 'She spends a lot of time in her room but she's a teenage girl.' He continues with a laugh. 'From what Brett has told me, her therapy sessions have been going okay.' 

'Something was definitely bothering her.' Kelly points out. 'I could see it in her eyes, her voice, her body language.'

'You noticed too, huh?' Cruz asks his lieutenant and Kelly nods. 'I'll go speak to her.' He gets up and also walks to the kitchen. When he does, he sees Megan staring at the counter. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and she's shaking. 'Meg?'

'I need you to drag me out of this kitchen before I pick that knife up and ram it into my chest.' Megan says quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
